Goodnight, Misaki
by JewyCenter
Summary: Misaki is woken up by a nightmare and has Akihiko to comfort him back to sleep. (Fluffy shit)


_"If you follow my directions down these stairs you'll see the basement of this house." Said the real-estate man as he presented a steep staircase that trailed off into darkness. Misaki gave the abyss a glance before looking at the man once again._

 _"Are you going first?" Misaki clasped his hands together as he asked nervously._

 _"No," the man replied with a smirk. "But you are." He chuckled as he pushed Misaki into the doorway causing him to trip down a couple wooden stairs. Misaki gasped as realization came over him. He ran up a few steps and forcefully collided his shoulder with the door._

 _"Let me out!" Misaki screamed as he pounded his fist on the slab of door. The sound of banging against steel echoed through the eerie basement. A cackle was heard before heavy footsteps became softer as the man walked away. Misaki whimpered as he quickly whipped around. He saw a shredded string holding onto it's last thread dangling in front of him protruding from the ceiling. He pulled on it desperately, causing a dim light bulb to scarcely brighten the room._

 _Misaki put his hands over his erratic heart and gulped. He released a breath of air he didn't know was being held. Clenching his shirt he made his way down the rest of the stairs slowly. The light bulb behind him cast a huge shadow of himself on the cold concrete below. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked around cautiously._

 _"Why am I even scared? If something was down here it would've come out by now... Probably.."_

 _Misaki could faintly see rotting cardboard boxes with the tops open scattered in every corner. He walked to the one closest to him and looked inside. When he stood over the opening the stench instantly hit him. He quickly brought his hands up to his face and cupped them over his nose and mouth. When he got over the smell he looked even closer. He gasped hard and flew backwards onto his butt. He balled up his fist and twisted the hem of his shirt as he whimpered in fear._

 _The bottom of the box was covered in newspaper shredding's. In one corner of the box, there were two small, pudgy arms. What should've been the shoulder area was replaced with a metal bolt shoved into bloody tissue, and torn muscle. These weren't adult arms, though... It was as if someone ripped them off a baby's body. On the other side lay the small child who's arms were gone... The eyes were a dull grey and rolled into the back of its head. The whole body was bloody and bruised._

 _Misaki stood back up and turned away quickly, his stomach twisting in knots. When he gathered just enough composure to focus again he saw a medium sized cage on the other side of the room. He walked towards it slowly. As he walked to the other side the condition of the floor and walls got dirtier. There were dirt and sticky substances all around him, the walls had holes of all different sizes._

 _As he finally made it to the cage he leaned over and peered inside it. His eyes widened in shock as he fell to his knees slowly. He could see Usagi-San's body sprawled out inside. His limbs were twisted and bent at different angles, his clothing was torn and bloody. His legs were missing and replaces with metal nails. The nails had rope wrapped around them as an easy way to hang from them. Misaki's mouth was held open as his eyes trailed further up the man's body. His teeth were missing, his eyes were gouged out, and he had bruises covering his entire face._

 _Misaki brought his palms to his mouth. He started to exhale in broken, shaky breaths._  
 _"U-Usagi-San...?" He cried. "No... Nonononono...!"_

 _Misaki screamed in defeat, terror, remorse..._

Akihiko jolted awake to the sound of a blood curling scream. He sat up quickly on the king sized bed, hands twisting the sheets as his heart raced and pulsed in his ears. His head shot to the right to find his Misaki shaking like a leaf as his lithe fingers scratch at his face and eyes. Akihiko rolled over top of the boy and straddled him on all fours. He pinned the boys arms to the side so he couldn't do any damage to his own skin.

"Misaki!" Akihiko shook the crying boy once. "Misaki, wake up!" He shook him again. "MISAKI!" He finally screamed.

Misaki's eyes busted open as he stared face to face with the almost unidentifiable man he just saw dead. He shot up to a sitting positioned and panted harshly. Akihiko lets go of his arms slowly and uncertainly so he could move easily.

The boy stared wide-eyed at Akihiko in front of him as if he wasn't back to reality yet. He brought both of his hands up to the mans face and gently started to caress his features.

Misaki's shaky, gentle fingers outlined the older mans jaw. He slid them up to his soft lips and dragged his thumb across them. He did something unexpected as he pried the mouth open and searched for teeth. Seeing them he shut the mouth and trailed his fingers up to Akihiko's eyes. They closed as the young one softly slid his pointers along his eyelids.

Akihiko just stared at him confused and frightened.  
"Misaki what's wr-" the man's sentence was cut off as Misaki slammed his lips against the others. His hands held Akihiko's cheeks gently as he deepened the passionate kiss. Akihiko's eyes were opened wide as his lips were captured by his kitten.

"Woah, woah, woah... Misaki what's gotten into you? Not that I mind the kiss, this is just unusual."

Akihiko stroked the boys chocolate locks gently as he painfully watched the tears glide down the soft face as he pulled back slowly. "Did you have a nightmare?" Akihiko's liquid voice asked. Misaki nodded with a sniffle.

"S-sorry for waking you..." Misaki stated meekly. The boy wiped at his nose with his cotton sleeve. Akihiko's frown grew at the boys sudden submissiveness that was stronger than usual.

"You've done nothing wrong, Misaki. You're alright and I'm alright. Let's go back to sleep." Akihiko said as he stifled a yawn. He lay down on the soft sheets and Misaki followed. The man pulled Misaki into his chest and held on tightly. "Goodnight Misaki, I love you." Akihiko whispered as he planted a kiss on top of the fatigued boys head.


End file.
